


Bubbles

by madsen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, M/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsen/pseuds/madsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima won't quit bursting Yamaguchi's bubbles but those who laugh last, laugh the longest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi whined as Tsukishima held out one, slender finger and easily burst the soapy bubble Yamaguchi had blown only seconds before.  
"Stop bursting my bubbles!" Yamaguchi exclaimed as Tsukishima snickered into his hand, a smug grin on his face.   
"Stop blowing the bubbles, then," Tsukishima drawled.  
Yamaguchi poked his tongue out at the taller boy from his position on the floor beside the bed.   
It was summer vacation and they were staying at Yamaguchi's house. Tsukishima had made himself at home, as was clear from his relaxed position, sprawled on the bed, head next to Yamaguchi's.  
'It's easier to burst your bubbles like this,' he had explained.  
"Summer's over soon," Yamaguchi said, dipping the blue plastic handle in the small bottle of soap.  
"That means school will be starting soon."  
"I know what it means, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima muttered, folding his arms beneath him to rest his head on.  
"We'll be second years," Tadashi continued, paying no attention to Tsukki's crude comment. He glanced at the bespectacled boy before he quickly pulled the plastic handle up, softly blowing into the ring of soap, making sure to direct it away from Tsukki.  
A small bump appeared in the circle, shakily growing bigger as it finally released itself from the ring, floating out in the room.  
"Mhmm," Tsukishima replied lazily before he reached out and popped the small bubble.  
Yamaguchi sent the grinning boy a glare, stubbornly dipping the handle in the bottle once more.  
"It'll be weird without the 3rd years there, huh?" Tadashi then continued, glancing at Tsukishima from the corner of his eye."Who do you think will end up as Captain?"  
"Beats me," Tsukishima grunted, scrunching his nose up. "I might just quit if it ends up being Tanaka or Nishin- Oi!"  
"Haah! Go! Go!" Yamaguchi squealed in delight as three small bubbles had made it out of the plastic ring without Tsukki noticing.   
"Hey!" Tsukishima exclaimed, leaning over the bed to reach for the bubbles. He flailed his arm, spreading his finger out desperately - he nearly had the bubble - but the gesture turned out to be too desperate as he lost balance and fell, landing face first on the floor with a bump.   
"Ts-Tsukki!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, nearly not able to suppress his laughs, shoulders shaking violently.  
Tsukishma slid his legs down on the floor as well before getting up groggily, a sulk priding his face.  
"A-Are you okay, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks, holding a hand to his mouth, unable to keep out his giggles.  
"I fucking hate bubbles," he muttered sulkily, a bright red hue decorating his cheeks.  
"I know," Yamaguchi said, a grin tugging on his lips as he placed the soapy plastic ring in front of his mouth, blowing out a bubble.  
Tsukishima eyed it as it flew, lips pressed together tightly, until he let out a yell as it burst on the tip of his nose.  
"Yamaguchi!"


End file.
